Cecil's Memories
by bullseyethefox
Summary: Cecil recalls his childhood.


Being in prison left a long time to think, especially when the other prisoners didn't even care about your presence. That wasn't the worst thing- but when you face this everywhere, it doesn't help. It also didn't help when your brother, the one that always overshadowed everything you've done, made it even worse. This is how Cecil felt. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, however. It's all he had faced his entire life. It had started when he was little. He was the youngest of the two children his parents had. When he had learned to talk, his parents had brought up how Cecil had taken longer to learn how to do that than Bob did. This continued for the rest of his life. He was ignored a lot- which led to him being lonely. The thing was, he knew why. He wasn't born a man- he was born a girl. It disgusted him to think about it. He knew since he was little that he wasn't a girl. He called himself Cecil for as long as he could remember. It took a few years, but his parents had eventually accepted it- to a degree. He was always reminded he would never be like his brother. He still tried his best to get along with Bob. It was difficult, though. They always had a strained relationship. Though, if you were always reminded you would never be better at anything, you wouldn't have a good relationship or high thoughts of said person. But, he was still his brother. He would still appreciate the fact that Bob was the first to know and accept Cecil as a brother instead of a sister.

Cecil could recall one event in elementary school, before his name was oficially changed. He introduced himself as Cecil, and the other kids had laughed, and the teacher told him he had to go by his birth name. He just went along with it for then, though it ate at him inside. At recess, the kids made fun of him, especially the other boys. Bob was a few years older, and could easily intimidate those kids. He did. He told them to leave his brother alone. They listened, and never bothered Cecil again. Cecil had never been so grateful to someone before. The rest of elementary school went fine, because the other kids knew not to mess with him. However, this caused Cecil not to have any friends. He spent a lot of time by himself. He spent his time trying to refine his comedy. He was good at it when he practiced alone, but he got very nervous and anxious when attempting to show other people.

In middle school, things got worse. Within the first few days of school, while he was in the bathroom, he was harassed, and reported to the office. He was told that he was a girl, not a boy, and that he had to use the girl's bathroom. Nothing could be done to change this, and the harassment didn't stop, even when his brother attempted to intervene. This caused Cecil to fall into a deep depression. He barely got by day after day. He never talked anymore, and his grades dropped. It didn't help that his parents got even worse with comparing him to his brother. Cecil knew that it wasn't Bob's fault, but he started to resent having a brother that was so "perfect" in everyone else's eyes. It was sometime in April that his brother confronted him. He noticed how Cecil's personality had changed. Bob couldn't stand it, and came into Cecil's room uninvited. He told Cecil that if he ever needed to talk about something, he could, and it would be secret. Cecil had unloaded all his worries onto his brother, and by the end he was in tears. Bob nodded, holding back tears as well. He couldn't stand that his brother, his favorite person, wanted to die. He didn't understand the effect of all this. Bob had never told Cecil this, but he did. he told Cecil that he loved him and that he was a great brother. They had hugged for the first time in years. Cecil thanked him, but he knew Bob didn't understand how much this meant to him. Cecil was able to get through his last years of school.

Thinking about all this, Cecil realized how stupid it was that he held a grudge on Bob for all these years over one thing. That night when Bob came back to the cell, Cecil thanked him. He did something he hadn't done for years- he hugged his brother.


End file.
